


Night Reverb

by DVWorks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Lotor is drunk, club, coran is a comedian, dance, lance is crowdsurfing, lance sings in a band, lotor is a flirt, oh oh woah, slight axca/ezor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVWorks/pseuds/DVWorks
Summary: Lotor decides to have a drink or two at a club but things take a turn when Allura appears.





	Night Reverb

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! feel free to make fanart of this if you like and credit as well! :)

Flickering, the neon lights go on and off in momentous beat, settling yet unsettling for the mamba to go back and forth in the club. The young gentleman---blazer, boots, and black jeans--- couldn't help but peer from his jasper table with all of his female acquaintances, dressed decadently and flair, sitting together with him in the crescent leather couch.

"Lotor," Axca looked over to the dressed gentleman, while holding her martini. "We came out here to take the day off. What's the plan over here?"

"I say we should go out and pump the party now!" Zethrid set down her drink on the table quickly, blushing from the rush of her margarita.

"Hold on, Zethrid." Lotor smirked, resting his elbows on the table as he held his own glass. "It may be a high end club on this part of the galaxy, but I don't think you want to rush over there so swiftly."

"I just wanna go out there and dance on the floor." Ezor poured, blushing from tthe buzz of the rum she held in her hand. "Can I dance, Axca?" She nudged her friend's shoulder.

"Go ahead." Axca sighed. "Zethrid, keep an eye on her." She watched the two of them walk over to the dance floor together.

"I might as well keep on an eye of those two then." She sighed and strolled over to the dance floor as well.

The new emperor sat alone on the crescent couch in the small booth. He wasn't sure if the alcohol was getting to him or if he wanted some space to himself. Having the generals back by his side was strange to him, even after the 'simple misunderstanding' of events that took place between all of them. He understood their need to live but he also understood his own as well. Come to think of it, when was the last time he danced? Learning the customs of the planets he had visited, cherishing their melodies, playing the various instruments they had, Lotor felt a rush of nostalgia through him and the times he saw the generals had fun with him too as a group.

"Lotor, what are you doing?" The prince looked up the one giving the question, a familiar princess that is.

"A-Allura?" He stood up in his seat, focusing mentally to not fall drunk right now. But was he? He couldn't stop looking at her glittering blue dress for two seconds. Her hair was down, and her shoulders and neck were exposed as well as the line of her back. "Y-you look lovely, princess." Trying to maintain his composure for the princess politely, he couldn't stop looking at her, however.

"Thank you." She smiled gracefully. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Gladly." He scooted aside to make room for her happily. "What brings you here this evening?"

"The paladins wanted to come out this night club tonight and you can see Coran over there having fun with the rest of the aliens over there." She pointed to the other side of the club, where the gorgeous man was doing an improv stand-up for thee locals, rallying the crowd tonight. The two found Lance crowd-surfing for Coran's gig, as well as the rest of the paladins enjoying their time together. "I found you alone and you looked very lost in thought over there."

He softly looked away from her with a smile. "I appreciate your caring nature, princess, but I was just assessing the time that's all."

"Really? With the sound in this club, I'm surprised of how deep in thought you were to not notice what was happening around you." Allura chuckled.

"I suppose so." He chuckled softly but kept his gaze on the princess. "You as an Altean alchemist walking around this part of the universe with your crew is a little jarring but I suppose that's the camaraderie of the Voltron crew. Recklessly venturing into the deepest parts of space with a heart of adventure and wonder, that I might add," he gave a small warm laugh, "is truly exhilarating." He smiled sweetly for Allura. 

"My team is always reckless but we have so much fun together in the end as well." She looked at her own drink in a nostalgic smile. "Let me give you some company for the night." She smiled at Lotor. "You look rather dashing." She chuckled. 

He lifted his hand and gently swept a strand of hair behind the princess' ear. She stood still and he gingerly rubbed two of his fingers across her jawline until he stopped at her chin. He leaned into the princess' ear and softly whispered. "I warn you, I feel rather tipsy just at how ravishing you look tonight." He found himself at the seduction of the effects of the alcohol he already consumed, made worse by his sudden intoxication for the princess.

"L-Lotor?" Her cheeks were made rosy by his sudden gesture, soon realizing he began to wrap his fingers around her own hand on her lap, with the same gentleness as before. "A-are you alright?

He held her chin and sweetly pressed his lips against her own, planting his kiss as the crowd blissfully ignored and danced before them, with little knowledge of who the two lovers were, hidden together within the club. Lotor pulled back but kept his distance from the princess at a length where their noses still met. Allura stared into his violet eyes in surprise. "Let's... dance together, Allura..." Lotor brushed his hand through her pearly white hair.

"...alright." Allura agreed shaken by his abrupt nature, finding herself on the mosaic lit dance floor while holding hands together.

Beats ricocheted across the room, reverbs unapologetically pulled the royal two together, and verses of the songs in the air blurred and murmured as Allura kept focus on Lotor as of it was all happening around them. Aliens swung and twirled with each other in the bliss in the nightclub. Beams of the lasers mesmerized the crowd and the DJ didn't hesitate to turn up the beat with the hit song in the galaxy. Lotor glared at the signal of the song and pulled Allura into the celestial, jazzy beat with the speakers pumping the beat. He took her hand in his hand and slid his hand across her back, letting Allura balance in his grasp until his arm pushed her entire body up in the air as the beat dropped in the room. The princess felt gravity lift her hair up and soon fall again as she landed in Lotor's arms gracefully. "Show me what you can do to me. Make me wild for you, princess." He whispered carelessly in her elf ears. She kissed him hard and jumped out of his arms and spun around to sway her body back and forth to the beat, snalping her fingers to the precise hits of the song. Lotor followed her lead, snapping his fingers as the two got closer to each other, making the alien crowd swoon in full attention of the galatic two. The DJ followed the situation and turned up the music even further. Lotor pulled his tie off and tossed in the crowd for the lucky alien to catch, as sweat was strewn across his forehead but felt flushed at the sight of Allura and her suddenly clapping her hands on his shoulders, sliding down from his arms and grasping his hands as she slid her body under him and Lotor pulling her out, making her twirl with his arm and allowing her to fall into his left arm. He looked into her cerulean eyes, pulling his body closer to the princess' own. She clapped her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him again, but this time longer and deeper as the crowd cheered and roared for the couple.

Lotor took her hand and soon they escaped from the dancefloor and found themselves crowdsurfing with the rest of the paladins in Coran's fabulous show, with glittering confetti fluttering everywhere. The mustache man hollered over to introduce the extraterrestial band and soon another dashing alien with a surprising similarity to Elvis Presley swung around with his microphone pole, where he held it like a ballerina and sung the words of _"Can't Help Falling In Love"_. 

 _"Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you"_

Allura and Lotor held hands, looking each other in the eye, as the crowd gently lifted them down for the two of them to enter into a slow dance. Lotor held his arm around her back as Allura placed her arms on his shoulders, letting the ecstacy of the booze rush into their hearts as Coran sung sweetly, blissfully unaware of where or who the princess was with for the evening. 

 _"Like a river flows, surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be"_

Lotor lifted his hand and felt his fingers through the princess' hair, kissing on the side of her neck as he held her closer to his chest. Allura couldn't help but think about how hungry Lotor was to give her affection, it stunned her even after everything that happened since he became emperor and her being an alchemist. Even if she was an alchemist, was she capable enough to handle the intoxication that the new king has for her?

 _"Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Allura felt both incredibly overwhelmed by his affection, softly letting a cry leave from her lips as she felt his fangs gently bite the side of her neck, squeezing his hand in her hand, for Lotor wanted her more than anything else. She felt his love for softly consume her, no hesitation yet managed to be precise regardless.

 _"Like a river flows, surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be"_

Was it really mean to be? Lotor planted his lips into the princess' own, sinking into her and her finding everything around her numb yet warm. She could felt the amount of pain he went through to become emperor, to lose everything, to be a fugitive, to be unloved until he found Allura. She was his entire universe in those gentle moments as the Altean crooner serenaded the stars. 

 _"Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Lotor escaped the pull of the kiss and looked into the princess' eyes, captured by her gaze and finding himself holding both of her hands with his own. The crowd cheered and soon Lance pulled up on the stage to sing _"Kissaphobic"_   by another popular band from Earth with a similar voice to his own, stopping the trance between Lotor and Allura as the alternative rock band strung their electric guitars. Pink and violet lasers flickered through the crowd and Lance sung his heart out with an electric blue guitar in his hand and a microphone in the other, calling himself _'the loverboy the universe needs tonight'._

 "What a splendid display out here..." Lotor smirked lazily, moving his head side to side to the rhythm of the song, but soon began to feel dizzy, falling into Allura's arms to her surprise. 

"Are you alright?!" Allura snapped out of her daze and quickly holstered the emperor up in her arms. 

"Maybe..." He murmured in slight denial. "Let's go somewhere nicer--- _oh_ , I don't feel so well..." He clapped his mouth to prevent himself from puking from all the booze he consumed, forcing himself to stand up straight but held on to Allura for support. " _Help me..._ " He spoke weakly as he felt a headache pound through his head. 

"Don't worry! I'll find us a place quick!" Allura lifted his arm over her shoulders and helped him escape through the massive crowd. They found themselves sitting together on a hammock, located on top of the roof of the nightclub. The princess found herself wondering again of how she ended up with Lotor in this particular position of the universe. Muffled sounds of the dance floor kept on going followed by the paladins having fun with the crowd, unaware of where the princess and emperor were. Lotor leaned on her shoulder and held her hand in his gently as the two of them watched the crowd and the streams of stars above them. Softly yet feeling the pain in his head, he looked to Allura weakly, carelessly whispering near her elf ears. 

"Stay by my side, princess...I don't ever want you to leave me..." Lotor felt as if he wanted Allura to try to heal him of his headache but soon, her hand felt through his brilliant white hair, caressing the scalp of his head, soothing immediately of his headache just by the touch of her fingers. 

"I won't. I won't at all..." She kissed on top of his head as they both watched the sun rise in the horizon ahead of them. 


End file.
